WWKK
''NOTE: This station is a depiction of a TV station from the preschoolers' show Team Umizoomi.'' A callsign, affiliation with a real-life TV network, and made-up branding (except for the 2-4-6-8 branding) along with a station number have been added for realism. WWKK is the CBS affiliate that serves the Umi City, UM area. It is branded as "2-4-6-8 Television" and broadcasts on channel 2. Dish Network offers it along with other TV stations from the states and cities of the US as part of their free "Statewide Stations" package. The studios and transmitter are located across the street from the ThunderCenter retail powercenter in Umi City Harbor on the "WWKK boardwalk". It's parent is , an American television syndicator, film distributor, production company and licensing firm. The reason WWKK is branded as "2-4-6-8 Television" is because while the main station broadcasts on channel 2, WWKK airs CBS programming on channel 8 in the Northern area of Umi City, and WWKK is also seen on channel 6 for Umi City-area Dish Network subscribers and on channel 4 for Umi City-area Cox Communications cable subscribers. Syndicated programming includes: Family Feud, Wheel of Fortune, Full House, The Cosby Show and Three's Company. Website History *1996-1998: www.wwkk.com *1998-2007: www.cbs2umicity.com *2007-present: www.cbsumicity.com Station Slogans *Umi City's Full Power Television Station (1956-1965) *We Are Broadcasting In Color (1965-1972) *Newswatching Out for You (1972-1982) * Looking Good Together on Channel 2 (1980-1981; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * Reach for the Stars on Channel 2 (1981-1982; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *Proud to Be a Part of Umi City (1982-present) * Great Moments on Channel 2 (1982-1983; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * February Looks Great on Channel 2 (1983; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * We've Got the Touch, You and Channel 2 (1983-1984; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * You and Channel 2, We've Got the Touch (1984-1985; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * We've Got the Touch on Channel 2 (1985-1986; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * Share the Spirit on Channel 2 (1986-1987; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * Channel 2 Spirit, oh yes. (1987-1988; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * You Can Feel It on Channel 2 (1988-1989; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * Get Ready for Channel 2 (1989-1991; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * The Look of Umi City is Channel 2 (1991-1992; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * This is CBS, on Channel 2 (1992-1994; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * I am Channel 2 People (1994-1995; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * You're on Channel 2 (1995-1996; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * Welcome Home to a Channel 2 Night (1996-1997; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * The Address is CBS 2...Welcome Home (1997-1999; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *The Address is CBS 2 (1999-2000; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * CBS 2, It's All Here (2000-2005; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * Everybody's Watching CBS 2 (2005-2006; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * We Are CBS 2 (2006-2009; localized version of CBS ad campaign) * Only CBS 2-4-6-8, Only CBS (2009-present; localized version of CBS ad campaign) Newscasts WWKK's news department is called "2-4-6-8 News". Anchors Kale Montgomery - News Director *Diane Ruiz (Anchor; weekday mornings) *Eddie Taguera (Anchor, weekday mornings) *Steve Bugaboo (Anchor, weeknights) *Sondra Bibles (Anchor, weeknights) *Daniel Hernandez (Anchor, weekends) Weather *Jeremy Steed (meteorologist; weekday mornings) *Zack "The Master" Southbuck-Ooogle (chief meteorologist; weeknights) * Roland Bates (meteorologist; weekends) Sports *George Archuleta (sports director; weeknights) *Michael Washington (sports reporter; weekends) Reporters *Greg Merdez *John Stevens *Heather Crowley *Nadia Higgins *Alice Jones *Lucas Martinez Gallery wwkkchannel21981.png|WWKK 1981 "Reach for the Stars" ad campaign ident. wwkk1984.png|1984 WWKK "We've Got the Touch" ad campaign ident. WWKK1985.png|1985 WWKK "We've Got The Touch" ad campaign ident. WWKKShareTheSpirit.png|WWKK 1986 "Share the Spirit" ad campaign ident. cbs2umicity.png|WWKK logo from 1984-1995. wwkk1995bumper.png|WWKK 1995 "You're On" ad campaign ident. wwkk1995.png|WWKK logo from 1995-1998. cbs2umicity1998.png|WWKK logo from 1998-2009. cbs2umicity1998bumper.png|WWKK 1998 "Welcome Home" ad campaign ident. WWKK ID - The Address is CBS (1999).png|WWKK 1999 "The Address is CBS" ad campaign ident. Wwkk2002bumper.png|WWKK "Full House" bumper from June 2002. WWKK ID - It's All Here (2002).png|WWKK 2002 "It's All Here" ad campaign ident. thecosbyshow.png|WWKK local "The Cosby Show" bumper from May 2003. Cbs2umicity2002bumper.png|WWKK September 2003 bumper during the "It's All Here" ad campaign. wwkk2005bumper.png|WWKK March 2004 "All Grown Up!" bumper. Cbs2umicity2004bumper.png|WWKK "It's All Here" 2004 ad campaign ident. WWKK ID - Everybody's Watching (2005).png|WWKK 2005 "Everybody's Watching" ad campaign ident. wwkk2006bumper.png|WWKK March 2006 "Dora the Explorer" bumper. thebackyardigans.png|WWKK March 2006 "The Backyardigans" bumper. Wwkk2007trollzbumper.png|WWKK "Trollz; We Are CBS" bumper from January 2007. wwkk2008localidbumperinHD.png|WWKK 2008 local ident for the first time in HD. Cbs24682010bumper.png|WWKK "Only CBS" 2010 ad campaign ident. bluebloodswwkk.png|WWKK local "Blue Bloods" HD ident in a particular time of 2015. cbsumicitypersonofinterest.png|WWKK local "Person of Interest" HD ident from a particular time of 2015. wwkk2016ncis.png|WWKK local "NCIS" HD ident from a particular time of 2015. 2brokegirls2016wwkk.png|WWKK local "2 Broke Girls" HD ident from a particular time of 2015. Wwkk2016.png|WWKK local "The Big Bang Theory" HD ident from a particular time of 2015. Category:CBS affiliated stations Category:Umi City Category:Umi State Category:Channel 2 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1956 Category:Television channels and Stations established in 1956 Category:CBS Corporation Category:CBS O&O Station Category:Former The Tube Music Network affiliates